Talk:Tamer class series
We need to talk about the psynergy in this series. I define a set as all the psynergy that is learned at that level. So I have no idea why Grand Golem is in the Roc set hear. So wat's going on? Cuz i'll finish all the attack psynergy if I can figure this out. Also Roc and Wvryn are both 45, and Golem is 32. How is golem in Roc? Renegade Zebra 01:18, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :I see the problem: Wyvern and Grand Golem got put in the wrong slots! It's a good thing I already know that Wyvern is an area attack Psynergy and Grand Golem is a single-target Psynergy. I'll fix this page, and see if there's anything else messed up here. The world's hungriest paperweight 05:11, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::That makes so much sense. I don't ever use this class series so I had no idea. My bad. Is there any difference between the Lich and Phoenix revive Psynergy? And is Living Armor really weaker than Grand Golem and Roc? Right now I'm assuming that it is and noting that in my article. This class series is so weird that I wouldn't be suprised. Renegade Zebra 21:30, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::I'm afraid I don't have the answer to either question. If I had to guess, I'd say that Lich and Phoenix aren't any different. They probably just wanted to keep up the theme of new monsters appearing with each class. If there is a difference, it would be that Phoenix is more likely to succeed. (Do any reviving techniques besides Djinn fail?) As for Living Armor being weaker, I never noticed that. I tried checking the FAQ I use a lot, but I don't think it's very reliable this time. It says Grand Golem targets five enemies. If anyone out there has the programs needed to look inside the game, please help us! :::P.S. If there is anything we know for sure about these Psy's, it's that they're wierd. The world's hungriest paperweight 03:16, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Hot dang! Never occured to me the Tamer class series' Psynergies would both be confusing and that the only FAQ author people able to document it properly did NOT do so back in the day. (Big example: Ghost Soldier is not even on that reference FAQ.) I really wish there was some way for me to check the code of any handheld game... ::::I dunno what to assume about whether Living Armor being lower-cost than its peers means it's lower-power or if it's the same proper power level and that the lowered Psynergy cost is a (slightly helpful) goof on the developers part. I also dunno if it's true or false that the Phoenix version revives better than the Lich version. What I do believe is necessary for us as a wiki to do is report whenever that there's an element that's currently unknown. And hopefully an angel will come along with the right info. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 05:33, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::What's in the Roc Psynergy Set article right now is probably the one and only "truth" we can really present though, and that maybe Living Armor really is a lower powered/costed version that appears later on in the class series and was intentional on the developer's part. :/ Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 05:41, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, my Phoenix/Lich idea was just a theory. Pure speculation. I was just trying to figure out how they might be different, if they even are. The world's hungriest paperweight 15:12, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::My half chewed up strategy guide says that the info about the Living Armor is correct. But who knows, that may be where the original bad info came from if it's wrong. And I know that there's errors in it because it says that Poseidon has 14 health. Anyway I did the Lich Psynergy but I'm not sure if it can be used in the field because the utility template doesn't have them on so I have no idea. Help?Renegade Zebra 00:32, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :reseting indent :No Tamer-exclusive Psynergies can be used outside of battle. As for your guide problems, I know what you mean. I've got one too (apparently a different one) and it's usually correct, but it has plenty of mistakes of its own. The world's hungriest paperweight 01:50, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Range Seeing as many of the ranged attacks in the game, particularly those in this class, affect secondary targets at different proportions, should there be a page or section of a page that lists the affects of various attacks (Summons, psynergy, moster skills)Tzion 17:00, 1 February 2009 (UTC)